quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
089
"This..is...Quest 89" 089 to Lady 089 is an engine designed for combat and a main character in Quest 89. 'History' 'The Origins of 089 ' The Tankopian fleet needed a third member to "help out" with the workload. In comes 089. Built on British Railways by Charlie and Scruff, 089 was the finest engiene Charlie had ever constructed. On the way to the docks, 089 broke some points, causing Connor to derail 3 days later. 089 befriended Frank on the way to Tankopia and his mentor, Chance, taught him the basics of working. After befriending Brad, the three joked around all day, accidently smashing Mr. Green's house in the process. 089 was no longer needed in Green's plan so he was told he would have to leave. Refusing to leave to saftey of his new home and the comfort of his new friends, 089 fled across the island while being pursued by a monstorous diesel called Goliath. Barreling through buffers, smashing through trees and rolling down a hill, 089 finaly stopped, meters from the sea. After being rescued by Gold Leader and Frank, 089 fled across the sea back towards London. After confronting Crabbestal and his fleet of ghost ships, and fighting Mr. Railway Man and Mr. Green, 089 woke up on a dockside track at the edge of Sodor. 089 was in trouble. Warned about rumors of a fat tyrant, teamed up with an average joe and a war veteran, 089 fought through the depths of a strange fortress, 089 confronted Mr. Railway Man once again, killing Goliath in the process. Seconds before 089's death, the vailiant hero was teleported to a hybrid of time and space, the magic dimension. Recruited by Lady to set things right, 089's quest truly began... 'Season 1 ' 089 was mentioned to Connor by Flying Scotsman, inspiring him to go find him. 'Connor, Coal and Crashes' As Connor and his new-found friends drift off to sleep, 089 observes the ones he will be fighting alongside. 'Retrieving the Map' A letter, somehow written by 089, was given to Connor. This letter had a map leading to The Portal, and 089 himself, on the other side. 'The Quest Begins' The search for the portal took over one month, it was Christmas the day Connor found it! 089 met up with Connor and the others, but the meeting was cut off short by Diesel and Mr. Railway Man. The latter threatened to kill Connor for trying to escape scrap, but let him spend Christmas time with his new friends. 089 saw this as a test for Connor, to see if he was truely worthy of fighting along side him. After surviving an explosion, 089 thought Connor was ready. 'Season 2 ' 'The Diesel Army (Non canon)' 089, Chance and Brad watched Ivo Hugh's mission from a distance. (This is just an advertisment for The Origins of 089, and means nothing) 'Dedication' Connor and his friends entered The Portal, all but one: Gold Leader. The latter informed the 089 of Charlie's death, and they mourned him, as The Diesel Army grew stronger. 'The Grudge' On Tankopia, Connor and the engines rush off to find 089, but Gold Leader once again stays behind to meet with 089, who this time is accompianied by his girlfriend: Lady. The three storm Diesel Headquarters II and meet Denton, a Diesel Army General, and Mr. Railway Man. Denton refers to 089 as his brother (foreshadowing the fact they are both 08S) and captures Lady, as well as 089. 'Journey Through the Moonlight' Connor and the others are captured, and Lady is raised on a crane to be scrapped, but some of the last of her remaining coal spills into 089's bunker, 089 now can move. Gold Leader, who ran off to get help earlier, returns now with Scruff, who has a stolen Diesel Army Cannon, and saves everyone. Gold Leader then uses his headlamp to lead everyone to Frank, who took them all to the mainland. 'Steam Search Part 1' When the Diesel Army invades Sodor, 089 and Lady come to stop them, leaving the Sodor engines in shock. 'Steam Search Part 2' Lady and 089 return to the LNER and the latter explains his beef with the Diesel Army. 'Love and Magic' 089 goes on a solo mission: find more information about Denton, who's post had been taken over by D199. But he gets caught and is chased around the scrapyard. Denton, who has seen the error of his ways, attacks D199, who ends up burning the whole place down. 089 escapes with Denton to Lady's location. It turns out she was at Charlie's old shed, and she tells him to go inside. 089 goes in to find a pre-recorded message from Charlie, who tells who, or, what, 089 is. A tramatized 089 rages at his girlfriend for her not telling him sooner, and he then leaves, telling her he must find out "who he really is". 'Shafted' As Ivo Hugh, Denton, Harvey and Frank try to escape and find 089, they encounter a large ship. The ship contains the latter, as well as Chance and Brad. 'Battle of the Brave Brothers' The final battle is about to ensue and 089 knows exactly what to do. Lady is having suicidal thoughts, and 089 sends the others back with Marion. He then has Frank take him under the bridge where Lady is going to jump off of. Mr. Railway Man is watching from a distance in a tank as well. But Scruff sees the diesels on the bridge, and blasts the bridge. Lady comes hurtling down and luckily lands on Frank. Flying Scotsman, who was being help captive by Spencer, was pushed down off the bridge and saved by Scruff. Dart's clone pushes Marion, Ivo Hugh and Connor onto the edge of the bridge, but 089 rescues them all. With a suprising change of heart, Mr. Railway Man blasts down Dart's clone and Spencer, but is killed by some shrapnel. 089 gives some gold dust to the other engines, who are revealed to be 08S, and they all teleport off to the yards where all of the Sodor engines are being held. Connor heads in first to confront D199, making the latter think he is weak. But 089 and the others teleport in and the battle begins! Steam engines and Diesel engines are smashing, crashing and getting burnt all over the place as 089 is teleporting the Sodor engines home. although once the engines are back to safety, the 08S realize something: everytime the engines defeat the Diesel Army, it just grows stronger, as there are always a few remaining diesels left to be cloned again. Denton then suggests an explosion, he crashes into Dart, who is using his flamethrower at the time, and begins to burn. Harvey comes to rescue him but it is too late...The next day the 08S, as well as Frank and some other engines, attend Denton's funeral. 'Season 3 ' 'Man in the Shadows' After ten years, 089 and Lady return to Sodor once more to retrieve some Sodor coal. However, this time they agree to take a break from travelling and decide to help out on the Ffarquarh branch line. Thomas, Percy and Toby shared their shed with the two and explained that a mysterious engine showed up briefly the year before. That night, Toby is kidnapped and the next day 089 has to take his train. 'Maiden Voyage' 089 takes Toby's slow goods train. He crashes, partially due to the fact he's never pulled troublesome trucks before, and because the Professor detached the brakevan. 'Smudger' 089 was then sent to the Sodor Steamworks. He sat there for quite some time, eventually befriending Freddie, Bertram and Smudger. 'The Ones Who Know' Eventually 089's repairs were finished just in time for an attack on the Steamworks. 089 defended Victor and Kevin from the assassin and professor, who were now revealed to be Justin Brown and P.T. Boomer. After they fled, 089 raced to find Lady at their base, but she was gone. Instead, he received a message from the boss of the two villains he fought, dubbed "The Mastermind". The latter claimed that he would explain the attacks on Sodor if 089 came to the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge the next day. 089 left to do so moments later. 'The Road to Sodor' After he arrived at the bridge, Gerard arrived to take 089 away, but Winston and Sir Stephen Topham Hatt arrived and wished to go with 089. The latter said that they could not follow him. Lady arrived and after a brief reunion, Gerard yelled at the group and it is revealed that Thomas was killed. This sends 089 into a rage, and he races ahead towards the mastermind. After passing through Barrow-in-Furness Station and a thick wall of bushes, he arrived at Timothy's Abode. 089 enters an abandoned yard littered with corpses of engines, with Thomas' corpse in the center. Incredidite pours out of some vans and surrounds the corpse and seconds later an explosion occurs. A spirit-like entity known as Timothy posesses the body and reveals that he will destroy 089. The two have a small battle, but 089 is ultimately defeated and Timothy goes off to find Gerard. 089 wakes up in a strange area confronted by deceased allies. He believes that he is a failure, but Thomas ultimately gives him the motivation to carry on. When Timothy returns, 089 breaks out of the pile of debris he was crushed by and speeds towards Timothy, knocking him backwards. Through a twisted turn of events, 089, Gerard and Timothy fell off a cliff at the end of the battle due to Gerard. The next day, 089 woke up aboard the ship, Johnny Cuba, claiming that he isn't done yet... 'Season 4 ' 'A Tale of Two Trains' 089 will appear in Season 4. 'Persona ' 089 is a very strong willed fighter. He started off very dumb and dim-witted and eventually grew into a strong leader with the help of Chance, Charlie and Lady. 089 could have given the 08S gold dust and had the war over very quickly, but he tested them and watched them grow, simillar to how he grew. Then, he gave them the power before the final attack. 089 believed very strongly in fighting evil and became a fighter, but he also tried talking to his opponents, such as Den, and managed to bring him over to the light. 089 also cares deeply for his comrades, but he cares for his girlfriend, Lady, the most. Being the only 08 without a memory wipe, 089 has seen a lot and used that knowledge to grow as a leader and a fighter. Although he is very good at those two things, he struggles with simple engine tasks, such as pulling trains. This led to him losing much of his confidence during the third season and especially during his fight with Timothy. He eventually blacked out, had a pep talk, and managed to defeat his opponent, but at the cost of injuring his eye. This will likely have a great affect on 089's future. 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *In Nick's one year video, he stated that 089 was a robot and was transformed into an engine. This plot point was immediately scrapped as it made no sense and seemed just plain stupid. *089's whistle wasn't heard until the third season. It is a modified version of Samson's 'Voice Actor' *Nick TF89 Category:08S Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:NWR Category:TR Category:BR Category:Main Category:Alive Category:Magic Category:Custom models Category:Tank engines